


Switching Teams

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole Haught mention, Wayhaught hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna has noticed the tension between Officer Haught and Waverly - Nicole Haught mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Teams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This just randomly popped into my head after watching the last episode. Also fair warning, this is my first attempt at fanfiction (:

Wynonna arrived at their homestead more annoyed than exhausted by the day and Agent Dolls’s constant nagging about Black Badges flying under the radar. She walked inside her house and found her sister in the kitchen nose-deep into research. An amused smile appeared on her face as she recalls a little scene she was privy to days earlier. “Hey, baby girl?“ She asked as she walked over and grabbed a beer from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah?” Waverly absentmindedly responded.  
  
“I know I’ve been badmouthing your boyfriend,” she paused to gauge her sister’s reaction - but she received none. She opened her beer before continuing. “But that doesn’t mean you have to up and switch teams,” Wynonna said with a smirk. She took a sip as she waited for her sister’s response.  
  
“W-what?” Waverly’s head shot up quicker than any Revenant.  
  
Wynonna gave her sister a knowing look as she took another sip. After a pause, she instead said, "Oh, nothing.”  
  
Waverly relaxed slightly and turned her attention back to her research.  
  
Wynonna made her way to her bedroom, but just before she left the kitchen she turned around and said, “But Officer Haught is definitely an upgrade from Champ.”  
  
“Wynonna!” A blush surged her face as she threw a book at her sister. Wynonna easily dodged it as she doubled over in laughter.


End file.
